


【原創】SCP-22101~5的五名人形異常個體(SCP世界觀文檔,ML.HW無差)

by YoyoLin



Category: SCP Foundation, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, They are SCP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin





	【原創】SCP-22101~5的五名人形異常個體(SCP世界觀文檔,ML.HW無差)

抱歉真的手癢忍不住寫了一系列神夏人物的SCP文檔給不清楚的人解釋一下,SCP基金會系列是一個網路上所有人都能寫的科幻/魔幻/驚悚故事合集,特色是寫成方式是一種科學研究文檔的模式  
  
SCP基金會是一個虛構的組織，出現於同名的網絡接龍小說項目中。在SCP基金會的宇宙中，SCP基金會是一個跨國組織，負責搜尋並收容各種具有異常屬性的個人、地點或物體（統稱為SCP）。在現實世界中，SCP基金會是一個基於網站社區的協同寫作小說項目，其文章包含多種類型的元素和風格，如科學幻想、都市奇幻和恐怖小說。  
在SCP基金會的維基網站上，大多數SCP作品會詳細敘述相應SCP的「特殊收容程序」，其中包括該SCP的各種性質以及針對該SCP的收容方式。網站上還包含上千篇「基金會故事」，這些風格迥異的故事基於SCP基金會的世界觀，講述了一個個SCP基金會組織內部所發生的故事。這一系列作品因高質量的劇情以及特有的通過科學、理性、冷靜的寫作風格傳達恐懼的寫法而廣受稱讚。  
  
"SCP"意為「控制」（Secure），「收容」（Contain），「保護」（Protect）或特殊收容措施（Special Containment Procedures）  
  
  
  
而為了保密或者內容大有問題文檔會出現資料刪減,就像這樣████  
基金會最高決策者是O5議會  
而被收容的異常會被分級,在這邊只會提到其中幾個  
  
Safe：Safe級SCP是能夠被容易和安全地收容的異常  
Euclid：Euclid級SCP是需要更多資源來對其進行完全收容或是其收容並非總是可靠的異常  
Keter：Keter級SCP是極難去持續或確實地收容的異常，且其收容措施往往是大規模且複雜的  
Thaumiel：Thaumiel級SCP是基金會用於抵制或收容其他SCP或異常現象的異常  
  
  
而在這裡會提到"現實扭曲"的概念,在SCP世界觀中現實是可以被測量和改變的,像氧氣一樣有濃度之分,人類中會出現所謂的現實扭曲者,他們能改變現實,這類人因此非常危險  
在此文會有五個SCP,先寫清楚他們的異常性質和編號與編號  
SCP-22101  Mr.Umbrella雨傘先生/Little gentleman(Mycroft)------現實扭曲者------Keter  
SCP-22102  Detective偵探(Sherlock)------不是異常被誤判為異常-------Safe  
SCP-22103  Not now,Love不是現在,親愛的(Lestrade的戒指)-------異常物品------Safe  
SCP-22104  Just a good doctor只是一個好醫生(John)-------被現實扭曲者---------Safe  
SCP-22105  Baby Sister 妹妹(Eurus)-------現實扭曲者--------Keter  
  
  
\--------------------------------------

**SCP-22101(MH)(雨傘先生)**

SCP-22101背影照,取自SCP-22103-a的私人手機,由於SCP-22101對自己施加的特殊性質,其正面無法被正常拍攝,面部往往被陰影取代或者導致觀看者無法記住其樣貌

  
  
  
項目編號：SCP-22101(MH)  
  
項目等級：Keter  
  
註記：

SCP-22101(MH)曾經因與基金會於19██／█／█接觸而被編列為SCP-048(小紳士)，而正如所有使用過048編號的SCP，SCP-22101(MH)幾乎在被編號後立刻從收容措施消失，其從發現其異常性質並收容到收容失效並失蹤只過了14小時。

  
  
特殊收容措施：

SCP-22101(MH)無法被收容，對現居於於英格蘭的SCP-22101(MH)進行最大可能的監視，並維持英格蘭特殊監視小組”Looking Glass”隨時皆有一名或以上反現實扭曲者存在，與至少兩枚法蘭克現實穩定錨儲存於行動小組據點中，目前SCP-22101(MH)是以自我約束來達成收容。

  
  


“SCP-22101(MH)是最危險的一種現實扭曲者案例，他對自己的能力有極高的掌握，缺乏其他現實扭曲者常有的人類弱點，他有遠高過常人的智商，雖不能預知未來但已知會對可能發生的事情進行推演，他的專注力也持久的異常，且對政商界的影響重大，處決SCP-22101(MH)的行動皆宣告失敗，一旦錯失機會必須立刻放棄， SCP-22101(MH)不會殺害放棄的人，保住你的小命，下次還能嘗試”-機動特遣隊長C███ O██

描述：

SCP-22101(MH)第一次引起基金會注意是因其突然間出現在Site-17，並與SCP-343(神)坐下來憑空變出一切必需品後喝起了英式下午茶，當時SCP-22101(MH)外貌為一紅髮白種男性，年齡為11~13歲之間，穿著為一身淺藍色條紋兒童睡衣，有藍色虹膜與因觀察者本身而隨時改變的口音，當母語為西班牙語的研究員Jose D███ 與之交談時，SCP-22101(MH)隨口說起了流利的南美洲西班牙語，值得注意的是研究員本身並沒有口音，有著標準的美式英語，幼年期的SCP-22101(MH)處在基金會控制的14小時內研究員推測其本身可能具有心靈感應能力或者本身即是一個認知汙染，能影響觀測者的感知使所有人以為他正在說的是他們的母語。

  
“一個小男孩不可能會使用我們為了收容SCP-██創造的假語言”-Dr.Goodman  
  
  


原先以為SCP-22101(MH)是SCP-343(神)所帶來的訪客或者本身即是SCP-343創造的，但SCP-343表示SCP-22101(MH)是自己敲門問了許可後開門進來的，並且很有禮貌的邀請他坐下來喝一杯茶。

 

而在20██年基金會再度接觸到SCP-22101(MH)時對象已經成年，年紀約三十中段，站立身高為185公分，穿著英式剪裁的訂製三件套西裝，配戴懷錶與戒指，手持一把黑色FOX手工定製傘，五官能被描述為普通或者毫無印象，不排除SCP-22101(MH)利用了自己的特性影響了站點人員的記憶，SCP-22101(MH)再度出現的方式如同前一次，他突然敲門進入研究站主管Dr.Lee的辦公室，很有禮貌的用傘指著兩名武裝人員請他們坐下並吃塊蛋糕，武裝人員被不知名的力量安置在兩張憑空出現的椅子上，手上的M16步槍被變成了長10公分的銀叉，而兩塊盛放在白色瓷盤上的蛋糕飄浮在空中，兩名安保人員完全無視了主管的命令乖乖地吃起蛋糕，SCP-22101(MH)在Dr.Lee對面坐下，表示他來向基金會討取一名現在正被他們收容的普通人，見事件22101-A。

\---------------------------

**事件#22101-A**

Dr.Lee：安保人員！安保人員！(試圖利用桌上的電話連絡安保人員)

SCP-22101(MH)：請不要做這種延誤我們談話的事情，你有個3歲的孩子啊，我想他們會很喜歡這個的(SCP-22101(MH)用傘指著桌面上的電話，標準配置於所有主管辦公室的電話被轉變為一個普通的玩具電話，而且會撥放王老先生有塊地的兒歌)

Dr.Lee：你是怎麼進來的！

SCP-22101(MH)：我相信你已經猜到我的性質了，我曾經在19██造訪過你們其中一個據點，和那位老先生有了一段很不錯的對話，我相信你們當年稱呼我為SCP-048

Dr.Lee：048這個編號已經沒有使用了！

SCP-22101(MH)：因為用到這個編號的東西或生物都會出意外或者消失，我不就消失了嗎？你可以用你的電腦找找看( SCP-22101(MH)簡述了事件經過後露出微笑，但Dr.Lee表示那令人發寒，不確定是否是本身的緊張或者SCP-22101(MH)的異常性質)。

Dr.Lee：如果你曾經被收容，那你怎麼離開的？(同時在電腦上搜尋過去的數據庫，發現SCP-048之中確實在19██有過一起相似事件，並利用基金會內部網路求助)

SCP-22101(MH)：你大概對我是什麼樣的存在已經有概念了，有興趣告訴我你們對我怎麼稱呼嗎？(保持禮貌微笑)

Dr.Lee：你是個現實扭曲者。

SCP-22101(MH)：沒錯，所以你的問題已經被你自己回答了，我能在這裡因為我想，我能離開因為我如此希望，現實對我來說只是一件可以改寫的物品，如你們形容的，現實是一灘沙，而我有能力隨心所欲的挪動這一切，這使你們這類…關切的相關組織很想殺掉我這樣的人，我能理解，我親自解決了█個在英國和歐盟境內的同類所製造的麻煩，不過我不喜歡殺人，我說服他們把自己想像到另外一個世界去了。

Dr.Lee：英格蘭本地在過去20年內都沒有過現實扭曲者！

SCP-22101(MH)：我說了，我替你們省去了一點麻煩，現在我希望我們雙方可以給彼此一個方便，在收容室██的那個年輕人，他只是個普通人，請把他還給我。

 

“他說的是SCP-22102(SH)，本名S████ H███的一名英格蘭男性，小有名氣的一位偵探，在其跳樓後引發基金會注意，因為有5支監視器，6個證人可以證明其死亡但在其進入停屍間後屍體消失，隨後出現在美國華盛頓州的四季酒店房間中，被發現時頭部和臉部依舊被鮮血覆蓋但已無傷口，身上帶有讀數極高的現實扭曲殘留，暫時失去意識時被基金會收容，一直處在意識混亂的狀況下，且被觀測到每█小時會重複出現墜樓導致的傷和出血然後在10分鐘類消失恢復正常並陷入昏迷。”-Dr.Lee

 

Dr.Lee：我不能這麼做。

SCP-22101(MH)：你正在剝奪一個普通人的自由，而且我不喜歡有人與我作對。

(此時SCP-22101(MH)站起來，辦公室的地面消失，兩人突然處於高空中不斷下墜，Dr.Lee大叫的同時SCP-22101(MH)坐在一張舒適的扶手椅中淡定的看著Dr.Lee尖叫，Dr.Lee表示他感覺到自己墜落在美國大峽谷底，聽見自己的顱骨粉碎和自己內臟被撞碎，但事後的檢查並沒有看見任何可以證明此事發生過的跡象，除了Dr.Lee沾有少許尿液的內褲外沒有任何東西可以證明有這件事，但這能被歸咎於SCP-22101(MH)的能力，他完全有能力單純的摔死了Dr.Lee後把他恢復原狀。)

 

SCP-22101(MH)：希望你明白我的感受了，博士，我希望你乖乖配合，我知道你最害怕的不是高度而是███，我可以讓你看看你的個人地獄。

Dr.Lee：我不能這樣做。

 

此時基金會的支援武裝隊伍趕達，Dr.Lee全身大汗臉色死白的趴在地上發抖，在將此事件報告完成後Dr.Lee申請了A級記憶消除

 

在將走廊轉變為████而天花板變成███來阻擋一切人員的阻礙後， SCP-22101(MH)自行走到了暫時收容了SCP-22102(SH)的收容室，氣壓金屬防爆門被轉變為一扇黑色木門，配有黃銅手把， SCP-22101(MH)輕易的開門進入，扶起昏迷的SCP-22102(SH)，使其停止了此一異常循環並恢復意識， SCP-22102(SH)因為現況感到困惑，大聲地問自己應該死了才對，在SCP-22101(MH)輕拍其肩時SCP-22102(SH)昏睡過去並消失在收容室中。

 

SCP-22101(MH)：我並不喜歡使用暴力(在其將走廊復原並帶回了所有被████所困的人員後表示)，即使是思想暴力我也有些討厭，但我偏偏很擅長運用我的大腦，你們不會喜歡這個組合的。

 

SCP-22101(MH)隨後將站點一切恢復原狀並消失在站點內，在比對過DNA後發現SCP-048於19██留下的DNA符合SCP-22101(MH)，且與SCP-22102(SH)有著親緣關係，進一步調查發現SCP-22102(SH)有一名年齡相符的兄長，進一步調查遭受來自英國情報單位與英國政府的阻饒與抗議，只知道其姓名為M███ H███，於政府任職，其工作職位不明。

 

“一名綠型(現實扭曲者)個體，而且已經進入階段三(能自由控制)卻沒有被發現甚至在英國政府和██與████等機構任職是極大的風險，且其能力水平已經達到足以引發CK級(現實重構)末日等級是對世界極大的危害！！必須盡快找到方式處決SCP-22101(MH)！！”-O5-█

  
\----------------------------------  
 **事件#22101-B**  
  
在O5下令盡快處決SCP-22101(MH)後基金會派出機動特遣隊Zeta-9鼴鼠，然而卻在試圖處決SCP-22101(MH)時被發現，方圓三百公尺內的現實立刻遭到扭曲，導致英國倫敦上議會與下議會半數議員被變成████而環境變得類似SCP-1678(鏡像倫敦)，只是這並非真正的SCP-1678， 地面被變成無數的長槍，而SCP-22101(MH)甩著傘漫步在長槍山與火焰大樓之間悠閒自在的看著內臟被轉變為蟒蛇半死不活的特遣隊員在生死之間掙扎，特遣隊員KT本身為一名反現實扭曲者，軀體沒有遭到扭曲。  
  
以下為任務音檔  
KT：老天啊！！(歇斯底里地尖叫)  
SCP-22101(MH)：看來這個人跟一樣啊，安西亞。  
  
“安西亞為一名反現實扭曲者，擔任SCP-22101(MH)的助理，本身沒有這之外的異常性質，故被編號為SCP-22101(MH)-a不另外給予編號。”-Dr.Lee  
  
SCP-22101(MH)：我並不打算濫用這份能力，而且坦白說你們正在耽誤我的時間，我有一個很重要的約得赴。(衣料摩擦與金屬聲，KT表示那是SCP-22101(MH)取出懷錶看時間)  
KT：救命啊！！有沒有人！！  
SCP-22101(MH)：抱歉我原本以為是其他…Well，你不需要知道這些(輕笑聲)，我反應過度了，如果知道是你們我不會把整個西敏寺變成這樣的。(雨傘敲擊地面聲音，即使此時並沒有地面。)  
  
[地面恢復正常，議會散會的聲音和大本鐘聲，特遣隊員驚魂未定的喘氣聲]  
  
SCP-22101(MH)：就當作一個交易，別來煩我，我會晚點讓你們和我談話的，這不就是你們擅長的嗎？搞清楚我是什麼。  
[隨後SCP-22101(MH)離開，機動特遣隊員發現身上所有的武器都變成了仿真玩具槍，子彈被變成M&M巧克力，惡質的是，當中以1：9的比例參雜了少許的彩虹糖。]  
“這才會讓人想殺掉這混蛋！”-Dr.Bright  
  
隨後監視人員發現SCP-22101(MH)與一名蘇格蘭場探長G██ L████共進晚餐，該探長似乎擔任監視SCP-22102(SH)的工作。  
監視人員被SCP-22101(MH)發現，隨後一隻鴿子停在監視人員頭上變成一張便條紙表示”你們不守信用我也沒必要配合，訪談取消”-M.H  
此紙條被保存於SCP-22101(MH)相關文件中，本身不具有任何異常性質。  
  
註記：  
蘇格蘭場探長G██ L████後被編號為SCP-22103(GL)，其異常性質在一起發生在倫敦市中心的異常事件中顯現， SCP-22103(GL)在爆炸中失去了67%的身體質量，然而在1.5秒內隨即恢復正常，因此被基金會收容，他對自己的異常性質毫無自覺並認為基金會人員是他朋友安排的一個笑話，並對著監視鏡頭表示”這並不好笑M███(SCP-22101(MH)本名)”。  
  
SCP-22101(MH)在SCP-22103(GL)拼命向基金會人員表示自己真的只是個普通人超過45分鐘逐漸放棄時敲了偵訊室的門自己進入(門配有最高級識別證鎖，在SCP-22101(MH)接觸後被轉變為普通的鋁門把)。  
  
SCP-22103(GL)：M███這到底怎麼回事？  
SCP-22101(MH)：Sorry ，Love顯然這些人對你有些誤會，他們不是我的部下。  
SCP-22103(GL)：他們一直說我死後復活什麼的，你怎麼認識這堆神經病的？  
SCP-22101(MH)：Well，一些小意外。  
研究員Finn：你是SCP-22101(MH)！  
SCP-22103(GL)： SC…啊？  
SCP-22101(MH)：你知道我是誰，你知道我能做什麼，你也知道如果我不想讓你關著任何東西你就無法關著他們(此時SCP-22101(MH)用嘴型對研究員傳達了：682.239.173等SCP編號)，聰明點，別和我作對。  
SCP-22103(GL)：Myc？  
SCP-22101(MH)：親愛的，Not now  
研究員Finn：你有什麼意圖？  
SCP-22101(MH)：你們綁架了我的未婚夫，你們可以別再綁架我的家人了嗎？  
研究員Finn：Sorry，WHAT THE FUCK？？？？？？  
SCP-22103(GL)：這個不是很明顯嗎？(此時SCP-22103(GL)像比中指一樣伸出無名指， SCP-22101(MH)與SCP-22103(GL)佩戴的是一對訂婚戒指)  
SCP-22101(MH)：他只是個普通人。  
研究員Finn：他被炸掉了大半個身體然後一秒恢復原狀我不認為這哪裡正常！  
SCP-22103(GL)：我沒有被炸到，我的運氣很好只是被炸飛出去而已  
研究員Finn：你在爆炸當下下肢承受了███和骨盆粉碎性骨折，你的腹腔和胸腔被炸裂的汽車零件████而且手部當場被截斷隨後被爆炸轟出十五公尺遠.五點一公尺高的距離外頭部直接撞擊了一個水泥台階，就算前面那些沒殺了你，你的腦子也會噴得滿地都是！我們還有影像證據！(研究員試圖用電腦撥放，電腦被轉變成一個烤鬆餅機)  
  
SCP-22101(MH)：他沒必要看那個，是我做的，那一枚戒指才是你要找的異常物，沒有辦法被遺失.摧毀，而且配戴者的死亡和重傷會變成無法存在的概念，那場爆炸在現實上就是”無法”傷害他，這一個物品無法從他身上被移除，如果你們試圖帶走我的未婚夫，我會讓Site-█和Site█曝光順便把SCP-096(害羞的人，見到他的臉會被殺)的照片發給███和███，公告在██機場的螢幕上，現在我要帶他回家，如果你們出現在他身邊我會知道然後我會██████。  
[SCP-22101(MH)帶著SCP-22103(GL)離開，神色略為慌張，而SCP-22103(GL)最後被聽見在說”你最好給我解釋清楚”]  
\------------------------------------  
  
  


**SCP-22103(GL)(Not now，Love／不是現在，親愛的)**

 

項目編號：SCP-22103(GL)(Not now，Love／不是現在，親愛的)

項目等級：Safe

描述：

為一枚配戴於SCP-22103(GL)-ａ(G██ L████探長)左無名指的戒指，不予收容以免引起SCP-22101(MH)所威脅的任何一件事故。

其異常性質僅知為配戴者無法遺失且無法死亡。

 

SCP-22103-a(G██ L████探長),照片取自其推特帳號

\----------------------------------

SCP-22104(JW)(只是個好醫生)

 

SCP-22104照片,拍攝於該SCP在超市等待結帳時

 

項目編號：SCP-22104(JW)(只是個好醫生)

項目等級：Safe

特殊收容措施：

專業的小隊"Look after"負責監視SCP-22102(SH)(偵探)與SCP-22104(JW)(只是個好醫生)，並定期回報其行為給SCP-22101(MH)(雨傘先生)與站點主管Dr.Lee。

 

描述：

SCP-22104(JW)是一名三十多歲身高約169公分的男性J██ H███ W███，諾桑柏蘭火槍軍團的前軍醫，已於20█因傷退役， SCP-22104(JW)有藍色的虹膜與金髮，肩膀有槍傷留下的疤痕。

SCP-22104(JW)是一名被現實扭曲者，換言之他極度容易被現實本身扭曲，導致其生命中不斷發生離奇的事情，一次普通的夏威夷度假他能目擊一起車禍.一起機上接生.一起雙重謀殺.阻止一場銀行搶劫， SCP-22104(JW)與SCP-22102(SH)是同居人， SCP-22102(SH)的異常性質不明但SCP-22102(SH)很享受SCP-22104(JW)的性質帶來的刺激生活，而與SCP-22102(SH)同居大幅增加了SCP-22104(JW)的不穩定性，而SCP-22104(JW)反過來減少了SCP-22102(SH)對於基金會項目的阻礙(見SCP-22099及巴斯克維爾事件紀錄)，且SCP-22101(MH)主動找上基金會，以基金會提供針對SCP-22104(JW)與SCP-22102(SH)的監視報告與不干涉為代價換取SCP-22101(MH)的訪談， SCP-22104(JW)本身並不清楚自己的性質，而SCP-22102(SH)是否知道並利用這點仍是未知。

 

\---------------------------------------

SCP-22101(MH)訪問紀錄1

訪問者：Dr.Lee

被訪者： SCP-22101(MH)

 

SCP-22101(MH)：晚上好，博士。

Dr.Lee：你好SCP-22101(MH)。

SCP-22101(MH)：你想知道什麼。

Dr.Lee：你在19█曾到Site-17拜訪SCP-343(神)，你怎麼知道基金會的存在又怎麼知道這麼多SCP的。

SCP-22101(MH)：我遇到了一點小小的麻煩，我做了…我沒做過的事，為了理解我做的事情是否會留下長久影響，我想找一個能在這方面給我建議的人，然後我就到Site-17了，而343的性質(SCP-22101(MH)輕笑)我是個現實扭曲者，我能做到的事情很多，而我想的話我能知道全世界的人所知道的事情。

Dr.Lee：你這樣做了嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：我不是收垃圾的，我想找到一個能給我建議的人，所以我找上了343，而我想知道這是什麼地方所以我知道了基金會的一切。

Dr.Lee：你做了什麼？

SCP-22101(MH)：那與你無關，我沒有毀滅世界或者改變歷史，我只是對我的家人做了點安排。

Dr.Lee：什麼樣的安排？

SCP-22101(MH)：你不需要知道。

Dr.Lee：你在過去20多年來持續增強，但卻沒有進入第四階段(幼年神，濫用能力會毀滅世界)，99%的現實扭曲者都會進入第四階段，你卻沒有，有什麼原因嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：我見過第四階段。

Dr.Lee：在哪？

SCP-22101(MH)：我沒有必要告訴你，我只能說那讓我很清楚我自己能做什麼還有最重要的，我能做不表示我該做，我一直很有節制的使用我的能力。

Dr.Lee：你從什麼時候發現自己是現實扭曲者的？

SCP-22101(MH)：大約一歲，不用驚訝，我一歲開始就記得一切了，我會自己泡奶粉，我的父母是很粗神經的人，他們都認為是對方做的，而照顧一個幼兒讓他們精疲力竭他們沒那個心力追究誰在快要累死的狀況下換了尿布的。

Dr.Lee： SCP-22102(SH)，你的弟弟也是現實扭曲者嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：他並不是，他只是個普通人。

Dr.Lee：他死而復活而且不斷重複自己的死因。

SCP-22101(MH)：那是我造成的。

Dr.Lee：請解釋。

SCP-22101(MH)：發生過一些事情，我…第一次真正知道我的力量並不只是能變出小玩具和點心，我能做到的遠超過這些，比如有幾天我把法國變不見了，幾天後我才想到要把他放回去，還好沒有引發什麼問題，那不是故意的，我才7歲，但我真正意識到我什麼都能做的時候並不是因為這個….[ SCP-22101(MH)陷入沉默表情凝重]

Dr.Lee： SCP-22101(MH)請說明SCP-22102(SH)的現象

SCP-22101(MH)：很不幸的，我的弟弟只是個普通的孩子，他也許很聰明，我們家的人都很聰明，和我們比他很笨了，他沒辦法保護自己….[ SCP-22101(MH)再次沉默]

Dr.Lee： SCP-22101(MH)，我大膽的推測一下，你不小心在嘗試自己的能力時…對他造成了傷害嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：並不是我做的，發生了一點事情，我拒絕相信他死了，然後…唉，很久沒回想這件事了，總之我把他復活了，只要我拒絕認知他的死亡，我弟弟就不會死，但他的現實還是被我扭曲了，所以才會有你看到的，在我找到他把他穩定下來前他會出現重複死亡並復活的狀況，他會出現在美國本來是我安排的，我把他送到我本來來美國開會要入住的飯店裡，誰知道你們把他帶走了。

Dr.Lee：他與SCP-22104(JW)，也就是你認識的J█ W███同居，你們兄弟知道他是一名被現實扭曲者嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：我知道，他很明顯，但我弟弟不會知道，我抹掉他對這一切異常的記憶，而J█也不知道這些，他們都是普通人，J█勉強算是個異常。

Dr.Lee： SCP-22103(GL)，你製造的那枚戒指，你經常製造這些異常物品嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：有時候，但通常用過會銷毀，你難道以為這麼多年來我要是這麼粗心不會被找到嗎？

Dr.Lee：有任何由你製造的異常物品在外流動嗎？

SCP-22101(MH)：(彈手指)現在沒了。

Dr.Lee：等等，你做了什麼？

SCP-22101(MH)：不重要，已經不存在了。

Dr.Lee：你知道我們為什麼想讓你消失吧？

SCP-22101(MH)：我現在能讓半個世界充滿獨角獸和飛天豬，能做到這種事的人不該存在。

Dr.Lee：這就是我不明白的部分了，你真的有能力做任何事，為什麼你這麼安分守己？！

SCP-22101(MH)：我懶。

Dr.Lee：抱歉什麼？！

SCP-22101(MH)：我很懶，基本上我不做沒意義的事情，我通常都把我的能力用在日常生活還有讓我自己過得簡單舒適點。

Dr.Lee：具體來說…？[博士嘆氣聲]

SCP-22101(MH)：Tea？[ SCP-22101(MH)變出一套能自己泡茶的茶具，一切被一雙無形的手操作，一團團麵團在三秒內發酵烘焙成司康餅]

Dr.Lee：Ok，我明白你的意思了[Dr.Lee想吃巧克力餅乾，同時桌上出現了Dr.Lee最喜歡的女童軍餅乾]

SCP-22101(MH)：不必驚訝，我能讀取思想，通常我不會這麼做，人類大腦裡充滿廢料。

Dr.Lee：那你為什麼當公務員，你大可以靠這個能力一輩子不愁吃穿。

SCP-22101(MH)：我有我的理由，比如我那容易惹麻煩的手足，我避免使用我的能力，我偏向用那些老套的手段，權利與金錢就是一種很強的能力了。

Dr.Lee：那..呃…你對SCP-1678(鏡像倫敦)有多少了解？

SCP-22101(MH)：不是我弄的，有時候像真菌一樣會擴散到上面來，我會把他們消除。

Dr.Lee：等一等，你上次這麼做是什麼時候？

SCP-22101(MH)： 20██／█／█和20██／█／█，去年的話是1／4／9月都有一次，你們在下面的活動讓幾個怪物跑上來了。

Dr.Lee：我…我會去確認這點的

SCP-22101(MH)：我希望我和基金會可以井水不犯河水，我們還能有些愉快的合作關係，有一個現實扭曲者站在你們這邊很方便不是嗎？看看Dr.C█

Dr.Lee：你怎麼知道Dr.C█？

SCP-22101(MH)：我知道我想知道的一切，而他是那個資訊干擾垃圾，我一點都不想見他第二次。

Dr.Lee：最後一個問題，你有什麼理由讓我們不收容或者處決你。

 

SCP-22101(MH)沉默了一會後開口

“你會知道的，如果你不夠幸運，我是唯一一個能阻止那個噩夢再現的人”

 

SCP-22101(MH)起身離開，在他開門踏出偵訊室的瞬間消失， SCP-22101(MH)被代管的雨傘被留下了，經過檢查內部藏有：

一把長100公分(含把手)的劍，金屬經測定是██與鋼的合金，不確定██是以何種手段取得或者是SCP-22101(MH)自己製造的，經測試無論怎麼做都不會使其變鈍.融化.生鏽或者缺損。

傘柄為一把手槍，可擊發.22口徑的子彈，找不到裝彈口或任何可以放入彈夾的機關，經測試可擊發5897發子彈，且槍管不會發燙，試驗因為負責測試的人員手部嚴重抽筋中斷，因此實際上是否有無限的子彈數量有待確認，以批准建造機器負責級發此槍計算子彈上限。

 

在正式編號收容前，雨傘變成了兩隻阿德利企鵝在Site-█製造了不小的混亂，兩隻企鵝在觀察後確認只是普通的企鵝後被送到██動物園。

\--------------------------------------------

 

項目編號：SCP-22105(EH)(Baby Sister)

 

SCP-22105照片,拍攝於19██,背景是一隻被SCP-22105所影響而產生██████的████

項目等級：Keter

 

特殊收容措施：

SCP-22105(EH)被交由SCP-22101(MH)收容，基金會將配合SCP-22101(MH)的一切指示來收容SCP-22105(EH)， SCP-22105(EH)自5歲起被收容於██島上最高等級機密監獄S█████，一切收容細節都由SCP-22101(MH)做決定。

 

描述：

SCP-22105(EH)是一名有深棕色且時常看起來是黑色頭髮的幼兒，其瞳孔顏色天生應為咖啡色，但在面對SCP-22101(MH)或SCP-22102(SH)時會把自己的眼睛虹膜顏色變得與當時面對的兄長相同， SCP-22105(EH)現在已經3█歲，但據SCP-22101(MH)表示SCP-22105(EH)自從█████事件後便停止了正常的生長，據SCP-22101(MH)來看SCP-22105(EH)拒絕了自己會長大的現實因此停留在學齡之前。

 

SCP-22105(EH)是一名長年處於階段四(幼年神／Child God)的現實扭曲者，且合併有無法診斷的嚴重精神失常導致其能力經常暴走， SCP-22105(EH)無法被處決， SCP-22105(EH)無論在清醒或睡眠中都無法被外力傷害，牛頓力學或者基礎物理法則在其周邊都產生扭曲。

 

SCP-22105(EH)的收容失效引起了CK級末日事件，但被盡可能的侷限在北半球， SCP-22101(MH)利用本身的異常製造了大量具有異常性質的物品與扭曲空間來收容SCP-22105(EH)，以及控制其破壞力， SCP-22105(EH)造成了世界四分之三的人口死亡或███，基金會因此知道了SCP-22105(EH)的存在，最初將其當作失控的階段四扭曲者試圖處決引發了事件的失控， SCP-22101(MH)主動找上基金會，向基金會說明SCP-22105(EH)的性質與身分， SCP-22105(EH)是SCP-22101(MH)與SCP-22102(SH)的么妹，E██ H███，並非一名剛進入階段四的幼兒，而是一名三十多歲已經進入階段四多年的精神病患。

 

“我說過了，你如果運氣好不會知道我存在對世界的好處，但現在來看你們運氣很差”- SCP-22101(MH)對Dr.Lee說。

 

時間.空間.生死在此次事件中無法被測量，且多數人在事後記憶皆出現嚴重的███現象，必須大規模給予A級記憶消除來治療， SCP-22101(MH)與基金會及相關同行組織盡可能的將現實恢復正常， SCP-22102(SH)與SCP-22104(JW)知曉了自己本身的異常性質， 兩人皆拒絕了記憶消除的建議。

  
  


經過此次事件基金會得知以下事實：

1.        SCP-22101(MH). SCP-22102(SH).SCP-22105(EH)為同父同母所生的親兄弟姊妹，其父母不具備任何異常性質，但其父之兄弟R███ H███(今已歿)是一名處於第三階段的現實扭曲者，且從未被發現，他教育了SCP-22101(MH)何謂現實扭曲能力以及為何不得於外人面前使用，以及訂下非常嚴格的規定束縛SCP-22101(MH)， SCP-22105(EH)在能被教育前便開始失控進入第四階段， R███ H███失去對SCP-22105(EH)控制導致2█年前的一起事故， SCP-22105(EH)導致了V███ T███與SCP-22102(SH)的死亡，以及英格蘭西方的一座小島連帶其島上約120名人口消失， SCP-22102(SH)當時6歲，死於大火，但因SCP-22101(MH)的現實扭曲能力而復活，進一步導致了Site-17當年的入侵， SCP-22101(MH)[當時被編為SCP-048]為理解自己所為而來到Site-17拜訪SCP-343， SCP-22101(MH)對於自己當時不夠成熟沒有注意到小島消失而沒把現實修復完全致歉。

2.        SCP-22105(EH)導致過或險些導致三次CK級現實重構， SCP-22101(MH)在基金會介入前是唯一的防線。

3.        SCP-22101(MH)的家族H███家是一個以隱性遺傳持續產生現實扭曲者的家族，最久遠能追溯到曾是德魯伊的祖先。

4.        SCP-22102(SH)接受正式檢查，證實除SCP-22101(MH)所導致的現象外SCP-22102(SH)是一名完全正常[除去其人格偏差與高智商外]的人類。

5.        SCP-22103(GL)若被███或遭受███能使SCP-22101(MH)失控引發同樣等級的CK級末日。

6.        SCP-22105(EH)只能被SCP-22101(MH)收容。

基於這被推定為隱性遺傳以及現存SCP-22101. SCP-22102. SCP-22105皆因個體的性向或異常狀態無法自然擁有後代，H███家族的異常性質理當會自然消失。

※7.        於202█添加以修正6， SCP-22101(MH)利用其異常性質(個體聲稱是意外導致，是一個酒後的想法引發的)與SCP-22103的配戴者即SCP-22103-a[G██ L███]育有兩名子女SCP-22101-a與SCP-22101-b，經DNA檢測兩者皆帶有來自兩名父親的DNA，與正常人類繁殖遺傳相同，並未展現出任何遺傳上或者現實扭曲上的異常[除去兩者本身即是現實扭曲能力的產物]，加強監視SCP-22101家庭，若其子女出現異常性質須立刻回報███。

**[我實際上不知道這怎麼發生的，總之這兩個確實是我生的。]-SCP-22103-a(GL)**

**[我並不知道我能做到這個。]-SCP-22101(MH)**

**[我受夠了，我要調職去研究別的！]-Dr.Lee(調職遭否決)**

  
\----------------------------  
備註：  
O5議會一致決議取消任何對SCP-22101(MH)的處決命令， 並與SCP-22101(MH)正式建立互助協議。  
 **“SCP-22101(MH)和SCP-22102(SH)是面對這個不定時末日的最後防線，無論SCP-22101(MH)本身多危險，現在處決他無疑是拔掉手榴彈的插銷，現實會被毀滅， ███的景象再次出現會嚴重的破壞現今的世界，此次事件已經導致█個異常出現，其中大多為Keter級，而我們甚至無法確定什麼是真的，有█人在事件前根本不存在，或者我們對於過去的認知因此被扭曲了，沒有人真的知道，確保與SCP-22101(MH)的合作同時應盡力找到處決SCP-22105(EH)的方式作為備案”O5-█。**  
  
SCP-22101(MH)  
項目等級：Thaumiel


End file.
